The present invention relates in general to a driving device having a reversible electric motor and in particular to a device for controlling a reciprocating member of a functional part, such as used in a motor vehicle for example.
Known driving devices of this kind include switching means assembled of a plurality of limit switches and relays which are interconnected for maintaining and signalling the end positions of the control member. The disadvantage of such prior art devices is high manufacturing cost.